Conventionally, some of side doors used in vehicles have been known as side doors each including a protector of synthetic resin for absorbing an impact at the time of a side-impact collision.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an automobile door that includes a side impact pad integrally with a door panel (described as a panel member in Patent Literature 1). The side impact pad has plural ribs and serves as a protector that is an impact absorbing member.